Envy
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: From the second green and golden orbs connected...a connection triggered. Neither knew it would transcend through so much as darkness and evolve until it became nothing that would resemble that first emotion of envy.


Commish - Envy

* * *

The young boy stood off to the side, standing out of sight of the two burly guards standing at the entrance. He knew that at this time of the day, he'd be able to see the one he'd been meaning to catch a glimpse of. The boy had left his best friend to go on this mission alone, not daring to have the other laugh and mock him if he happened to catch a glimpse of the inner workings of the boy. No, he had to stay hidden until the time was right. The young teen ran a hand through his cerulean hair as his patience began wearing thin.

Stabbing the toe of his shoe into the cobblestone ground, he looked up at the sound of voices, a deep one in particular. One man strode across the courtyard, importance and superiority radiating off of one in waves, the other right at his heels with his lips drawn tight in silence. Yet, the teen's eyes went straight for the one in front; silver hair falling just past the shoulders, amber eyes full of secrets and plans, body well dressed with a white scientist's coat over it all, and polished, ebony boots pounding the ground softly.

The man tilted his head, the sun gleaming over his tan complexion and the sharp angles of his face. His eyes locked onto those of the teen's and a smile graced his countenance. He gave a short word to the guard adorning an eyepatch and began walking over to the teen. As the tall man stood before him, the boy simply directed his sea-green eyes up at him. "Why are you here child?" the deep voice resounded. "Are you here to see me?"

"Why would I want to see an old man like you?" he responded with sarcasm laced through his words. Lowering his head, the teen brushed a hand through his sky blue locks. "I...I-"

Despite the air of unconcern around him, the man knelt to the ground, his arm leaning on the leg still up, while the other is against the ground. He extended his hand, a tan and much larger one than the younger boy's. "My name is Xehanort."

The boy raised his eyes to Xehanort's, now that they were level with one another. He slipped his hand into Xehanort's, giving a strong handshake for such a youth. "Isa."

Xehanort gave a curt nod, rising back to his feet. "Stay out of trouble Isa."

Isa stared after the scientist as he walked away, mouth forming a small 'O'. His brow furrowed together as he turned away from the departing Xehanort. The youth wanted more than anything to know what they were experimenting, to have the knowledge that Xehanort did, to have the position of such a great scientist. Isa would never admit it to anyone, which is why he had begun plotting a way to get inside.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

The Nobody Superior would keep it to himself, not wanting to say it aloud to another member. Despite Saix being in the seventh position, the blue-haired Nobody had fallen into the right-hand man position. Since Saix had joined Organization XIII, him and Xemnas would meet in the latter's "room", which is atop the castle in the World that Never Was. However, Saix hadn't shown up at all this particular day and it caused an unknown sense of worry. He is Superior of all the Nobodies...and "feeling" things wasn't something he was supposed to do. It sets a bad example.

As he makes a purposeful stride through the various rooms and corridors, Xemnas passes only a few other members. Knowing that Saix has barely anything to do with them, he says nothing to them. Yet, when Xigbar tries to walk by Xemnas, the silver-haired Nobody turns to Xigbar. The latter stops instantly and cuts his one eye up at the Superior. "What's up Superior?"

Xemnas cocks a slim, silver eyebrow at the formality, but doesn't so much as question it. "Have you seen Saix?"

Xigbar shakes his head, long, ebony ponytail swaying across his back. A wide grin spreads across his lips, "Heard he actually went out on the mission no one wanted to take. You know, the one back in Hollow Bastion?" Without another word to Number II, Xemnas was up the stairs and to the next platform. As Xigbar continues on his way, he shakes his head, knowing exactly where the elder Nobody was headed.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

The claymore stabs into the ground, the wielder's vision hazy and the strength inside him slowly fading. He'd never been so humiliated. To be brought to his knees by a mere pack of Novashadow was embarrassing to Number VII. Long, cerulean strands fell over his shoulders and cast shadows on his face. Saix tightens his grip onto his claymore, Lunatic, as he swings its massive weight around to ward off another Novashadow.

The two dozen Novashadows create a circle around the Nobody, making it clear that he won't be going anywhere. They're smaller than the Neoshadows, but their fairly muscular, human-like bodies are agile as can be. The antennae are long and crooked, falling back behind said Heartless. Four lean claws act as fingers on its large hands, sharper as a knife and just as precise. Faint, red veins line the Novashadows' murky brown bodies.

Saix growls low in his throat, mumbling curses the whole time. No one would take this dreadful mission back to the ravine in Hollow Bastion. Disgusted by their cowardice, Saix had left with determination to show those weaklings how easy the mission actually was. But when he arrived he was proven wrong...oh so wrong.

It isn't because the berserker Nobody is weak. No. It just so happens to be that every night he's been training, his envy driving him to surpass the Superior and show his true ability. Strength is never an issue when the two occasionally would battle to keep themselves from getting rusty, no it's because the other man's strategic and fluid movements were much more exact.

Saix had always strove to reach Xemnas from which the latter sat on his pedestal. They were on separate levels, unreachable to one another. The younger Nobody wanted nothing more than to be able to figuratively be able to reach up and glimpse at Xemnas' power. It was sad that his envy drove him to want more from the Superior. Saix had grown to desire far much more and in the form of emotions that they weren't supposed to have.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Stepping out of the dark portal, Xemnas moves soundlessly through the ravine of Hollow Bastion, golden eyes locking onto the kneeling form in the middle of a cluster of Novashadows. Red beams, Ethereal Blades, materialize into his grasp as he seems to float forward, feet barely touching the ground as he dashes.

The blades easily slice through the Heartless' bodies as he moves methodically through the rest of them. Dissolving bodies drift back into nothingness as the Ethereal Blades vanish away. Xemnas hovers over Saix as the claymore dissolves. "You were late."

Saix shakes his head, keeping it low. "I'm sorry Superior."

"Xemnas." Saix raises an eyebrow as to why he should call him by his name, but it falls back down as his eyes go wide. Xemnas raises his arm, a gloved finger trailing over the scar between Saix's amber eyes. "Why did you come here alone?"

"Hmph, none of the others would so someone had to."

Xemnas' finger continues to trail down along Saix's face, lingering to graze over pale lips. Before the other can say a word more, Xemnas turns away, hands at his sides. "I'm glad you're okay. Just make sure you aren't late tomorrow...I don't like having to look for you."

Saix stares at Xemnas' back as Xemnas strides through a portal, disappearing back to the World that Never Was. Eyes falling down to stare at the ground, as if it could give all the hidden answers, his lips draw into a straight line. "...He was glad?"

The word was enough to give Saix, dare he think it…hope that they could be something more. His callous shell is never down, but that one word changes his mind. A blind determination settles into the Nobody's bones, just as it had so many years prior in the form of something so deadly...

Envy...bred something more.

* * *

_This was a commission for a very talented artist on deviantart by the user name of evilangel990  
She's actually very nice despite the user name XD Look her up if you can!  
Anyways, XemSai, was the plot line. Romantic, yet sad._

_On another note: Thanks to the lovely for being such a wonderful editor.  
And thanks to all that read and enjoy~!  
Ahlex _


End file.
